want to be beautiful
by sayangsemuamembersuju
Summary: cerita fillnya di chapter 3 Dalam kata 'putus cinta' juga terdapa kata 'cinta' kan. Cinta juga yang membuat seorang perempuan menjadi cantik dan semaikin cantik. Menjadi cantik itu bisa dikatakan penghargaan atas cinta yang diperjuangkannya. Dan ingat kelak ' cinta ' selanjutnya akan tiba juga. Menjadikan para pecintanya semakin dan semakin cantik dalam cintanya.
1. Chapter 1

Anneyong semuanya, di tengah – tengah kesibukanku dalam menulis tugas akhirku. Aku punya penawaran nih. Entah mengapa aku benar – benar kurang berniat berlama –lama menulisnya, ngeliat angkanya saja aku udah pusing berkeiling – keliling.

Hehehe curcol dikit ga apa – apa ya, gini nih aku mau nanya sebenarnya. Aku tuh mau buat ff yang aku kembangkan dari komik pertamaku dulu waktu smp judulnya want be beautiful. Cerita singkatnya tentang cewek tomboy yang suka sahabatnya, karna dia bingung gimana mendapatkan hati temennya itu dia mutusin jadi cewek yang cantik. Semakin lama semakin cantik. Kira – kira gitu deh. Hanya saja aku bingung nentuin cast nya. Sekarang aku minta bantuan deh kalian pada suka siapa pairnya? Kasi aku 4 sampai 5 nama deh, ntar kalau kira- kira karekternya cocok aku buat deh, kalau ini direspon, sabtu atau senin paling lama aku post deh. Gimana? Tertarik ga?

Kalau tertarik review ya,,ditunggu lohh..

gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

Rate : K

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

and other cast (masih bisa dirubah castnya)

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME,Orang Tua member Super Junior, SM Ent,ELF dan

Cerita ini milik Asumi Hara yang saya kembangkan

Selamat Membaca

Sedari aku melangkahkan kakiku ini menuju Super Junior High School hatiku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, aku tidak tahu tidak tahu apa penyebab pastinya. Hanya saja aku merasa ini adalah pertanda awal dari nasib buruk yang mungkin akan menghampiriku dengan segera. Hingga tiba- tiba saja seseorang benar - benar mewujudkan firasat itu menjadi kenyataan

"bummiiee!, aku sudah punya pacar loh…"

Dhueeerr… musim semi yang membawa musibah, bunga sakura pun gugur bahkan sebelum berkembang. Berita buruk yang ku dengar dan ini nyata, bukan sekedar mimpi buruk yang mengagguku.

"karena bummie orang baik maka kuberi tahu, hihihi…

Bye…"

"rasanya ingin kubunuh deh, Dasar orang tidak berperasaan, huwaaaa

Gara- gara aku suka kyuhyun, sampai komik kecintaanku pun kurelakan untuknya. Bahkan PR nya pun kubuatkan!. Karena kyu bilang dia suka kulit warna gelap, jadi setiap hari aku bela - belain berjemur diatas atap!"

.

.

Sepanjang hari ini yang ingin aku lakukan hanya menangis dan menagis, betapa bodohnya aku untuk melakukan pengorbanan untuknya. Bahkan dia hanya mengatakan kalau aku orang baik. Apa karena aku yang mengerjakan tugasnya? Oh ayolah, ini tidak masuk akal. Aku menyukainya, tetepi dia menganggapku cuma orang baik.

Samar - samar ku dengar teriak seseorang memanggil nama Kyu diluar sana, memang saat ini adalah waktu istirahat, aku ingin tahu siapa yang nmenjadi pacar Kyu. Lalu kuputuskan untuk mengintip saja dari sini, ruang kelasku.

"kyu…" panggil gadis itu pada kyuhyun

"jadi dia orangnya, yeoja itu yang menjadi pacar kyu. Ternyata dia tidak cantik ( mian ya, ini kebutuhan), Cuma yeoja yang biasa - baisa saja. Hebat, padahal dia juga tidak langsing - langsing amat kok. Tapi, yapi faktanya hua.. Aku yang kalah!. Aku ga mungkin menyerah begitu aja, habisnya aku masih suka. Baiklah aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan jadi cantik. Lalu kubuat dia berpaling lagi padaku!. Aku akan berjuang!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, semua orang yang melihatku pasti akan berteriak histeris. Ada yang salah dan tidak biasa yang kulakukan hari ini. Kuliha itu kyu, dia bersama yeoja itu. Melihat mereka bercanda, berpegangan tangan dan saling memandang membuat hatiku terasa panas. Aku cemburu, aku mengakuinya. Mataku tak sanggup melihat kemesraan mereka. Ingat aku punya rencana, aku akan merebutnya lagi dari yeoja itu. Kuputuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"brukk.. Kyu..Anneyong kyu"

"kibum, mengejutkan saja"

Sejenak dia memandangiku lalu berkata

"bummie, ada yang berbeda darimu"

"tentu saja, aku diluan ne. jika tidak buru- buru bisa telat loh. bye"

Haha, setidaknya dia mulai memperhatikanku. Jelas saja hari ini adalah hari pertama rencanaku. Jangan ditanya apa yang telah kuperbuat. Baiklah aku kujelaskan, hari ini aku yang selalu mengikat rambutku biasa saja, sengaja merubah tatanan rambutku. Aku mengikat dua rambutku keatas tinggi - tinggi (maksudnya kepang dua), mulai hari ini juga aku akn berdiet mati - matian, juga mulai menggunakan farfum yang sesuai, maksudnya berbau wajar. Jangan lupakan juga, pakaian ku hari ini tidak polos sperti biasa, hari ini aku menambahkan aksesoris loh.

"berjuang untuk menjadi cantik, akan kubuat kyu melirikku dan meninggalkan yoeja itu"

.

.

Saat di kelas

"bummie,, kasih liat PR dong"

"dasar pemalas, huh.. Gimana kalu liat PR pacarmu saja kyu"

Aku ingin mencoba keliatan kesal terhadap hal - hal yang biasa akan langsung aku bilang oke.

"jangan bilang gitu dong bummie, kalau soal kerjaan yang begini ini tuh, Cuma bummie yang paling bisa"

Goda kyu sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya

"ia deh,,kalau dia bilang begitu gimana coba. Belum lagi matanya itu loh. Mana bisa aku tolak"

Pokoknya harus dan harus terus berjuang, aku mau mengalah dari yeoja itu. Tapi mananya siapa ya, kyu tidak pernah memperkenalkannya padaku. Masa ia aku bersaing dengan yeoja yang bahkan namanya pun aku tidak tahu.

.

.

Hari demi hari kulewati dengan berbagai perubahan yang terus kuusahakan agar aku menjadi cantik, semuanya ia semunya kulakukan hanya untuk menarikknya, membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun memandangku sebagai yeoja. Lebih dari sekedar sahabatnya. Sekarang aku telah berani memakai sepatu dengan hak yang lumayan, memakai lip gloss agar terlihat manis, memberi sedikit poni agar terlihat imut, memakai pakaian modis dan saat libur melakukan berbagai perawatan. Semuanya demimu kyu, kumohon hargai ini semua. Lihatlah aku sekarang sebagai yeoja. Kalau itu sedikit - sedikit diterapkan, akan memberi rasa cantik.

Memang terasa berlebihan, sebenarnya aku tidak ikhlas melepas semua pakaian ku itu, tapi apa boleh buat gaya ku serta pakainku dulu sama seperti namja. Sekarang aku berusaha menjadi yeoja yang cantik, mianhae baju - bajuku aku lebih menyukai kyu.

"lama - lama aku kelihatan norak ya begini, nanti bisa ditegir guru nih" aku memandangi diriku sendiri didepan kaca

"bummie.."

Sepertinya ada yang memanggil, suara itu. Itu suara kyu, dia ada dibawah. Lansung saja aku melihat ke luar melalui jendela kamarku yang langsung dapat melihat ke depan rumahku.

"yup kyu…ada apa?"

"kita main yuk bummie, aku ada ditaman sebelah sana. Datang ya"

"ha..baik lah tunggu aku disana kyu"

Kuputuskan untuk tetep keluar, padahal aku sudah mati - matian memutihkan kulitku lagi. Aku sudah membujuk eomma untuk menemui dokter kulit, bisa gagal ini. Tapi demimu kyu, apapun mampu kulakukan. Untuk menemuinya aku akan memakai pakain tertutup, tidak mau ambil resiko juga. Bisa - bisa eomma marah, aku sudah setengah jalan untuk putih dan karena ini aku bisa hitam lagi. Oh tidak - tidak aku tidak ingin mati sekarang"

TBC

Hai para readers semuanya, sebenarnya susah juga ya menentukan cast yang dimau. Sebenarnya aku itu kan pecinta crack pair loh. Mian ya kalau misalnya jadi berantakan gini. Dari hail pertanyaan ku kemaren kalian pada buat pair yang kalian mau kan. Nah aku bingung dibuatnya. Ini serius loh, atas dasar ingin adil saja maka dari itu untuk setiap kalian menyebut satu nama maka aku buat jadi 1 poin untuk nama yang disebutkan ini neh hasilnya

Enhyuk : 1 suara

Yesung : 2 suaraSs

Ryeowook : 1 suara

Donghae : 2 suara

Kibum : 2 suara

Siwon : 2 suara

Sungmin : 2 suara

Kyuhyun : 4 suara

Satu lagi untuk seseorang pecinta yaoi mianhae ne, karena ini karya orang lain yang udah diproduk jadi komik, maka dengan sangat berat hati saya tidak akan membuat ini yaoi. Maaf ya..

Tadinya juga ini akan oneshoot ya, ini saya post sedikit dulu ne. Cuma mau liat respon kalian aja dulu. Tertarik atau tidak. Suka atau enggek dengan castnya. Rencananya pacarnya kyu itu mau sungmin. Setuju ga?

Satu lagi pernah liat Shinhwa broadcast ga ep 28 -29. Liat kyu ga disitu, mirip yeoja kan tingkahnya. Apalagi waktu dia dideketin Junjin oppa, tangannya sampai bergetar loh.

Nanti kalau ada yang merespon aku jadikan satu tulisan kok.

Jadi jika kalian masih berminat silahkan dibaca ne, jika tidak berminat saya minta maaf ya untuk ini semua.

Akhir kata

Gomawo*bow 90 derajat


	3. Chapter 3

Rate : K

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME, Orang Tua member Super Junior, SM Ent, ELF dan

Cerita ini milik Asumi Hara yang saya kembangkan

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Sedari aku melangkahkan kakiku ini menuju Super Junior High School hatiku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, aku tidak tahu tidak tahu apa penyebab pastinya. Hanya saja aku merasa ini adalah pertanda awal dari nasib buruk yang mungkin akan menghampiriku dengan segera. Hingga tiba- tiba saja seseorang benar - benar mewujudkan firasat itu menjadi kenyataan

"bummiiee!, aku sudah punya pacar loh…"

Dhueeerr… musim semi yang membawa musibah, bunga sakura pun gugur bahkan sebelum berkembang. Berita buruk yang ku dengar dan ini nyata, bukan sekedar mimpi buruk yang mengagguku.

"karena bummie orang baik maka kuberi tahu, hihihi…

Bye…"

"rasanya ingin kubunuh deh, Dasar orang tidak berperasaan, huwaaaa

Gara- gara aku suka kyuhyun, sampai komik kecintaanku pun kurelakan untuknya. Bahkan PR nya pun kubuatkan!. Karena kyu bilang dia suka kulit warna gelap, jadi setiap hari aku bela - belain berjemur diatas atap!"

.

.

Sepanjang hari ini yang ingin aku lakukan hanya menangis dan menagis, betapa bodohnya aku untuk melakukan pengorbanan untuknya. Bahkan dia hanya mengatakan kalau aku orang baik. Apa karena aku yang mengerjakan tugasnya? Oh ayolah, ini tidak masuk akal. Aku menyukainya, tetepi dia menganggapku 'CUMA ORANG BAIK'.

Samar - samar ku dengar teriak seseorang memanggil nama Kyu diluar sana, memang saat ini adalah waktu istirahat, aku ingin tahu siapa yang nmenjadi pacar Kyu. Lalu kuputuskan untuk mengintip saja dari sini, ruang kelasku.

"kyu…" panggil gadis itu pada kyuhyun

"jadi dia orangnya, yeoja itu yang menjadi pacar kyu. Ternyata dia tidak cantik ( mian ya, ini kebutuhan), Cuma yeoja yang biasa - baisa saja. Hebat, padahal dia juga tidak langsing - langsing amat kok. Tapi, yapi faktanya hua.. Aku yang kalah!. Aku ga mungkin menyerah begitu aja, habisnya aku masih suka. Baiklah aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan jadi cantik. Lalu kubuat dia berpaling lagi padaku!. Aku akan berjuang!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, semua orang yang melihatku pasti akan berteriak histeris. Ada yang salah dan tidak biasa yang kulakukan hari ini. Kuliha itu kyu, dia bersama yeoja itu. Melihat mereka bercanda, berpegangan tangan dan saling memandang membuat hatiku terasa panas. Aku cemburu, aku mengakuinya. Mataku tak sanggup melihat kemesraan mereka. Ingat aku punya rencana, aku akan merebutnya lagi dari yeoja itu. Kuputuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"brukk.. Kyu..Anneyong kyu"

"kibum, mengejutkan saja"

Sejenak dia memandangiku lalu berkata

"bummie, ada yang berbeda darimu"

"tentu saja, aku diluan ne. jika tidak buru- buru bisa telat loh. bye"

Haha, setidaknya dia mulai memperhatikanku. Jelas saja hari ini adalah hari pertama rencanaku. Jangan ditanya apa yang telah kuperbuat. Baiklah aku kujelaskan, hari ini aku yang selalu mengikat rambutku biasa saja, sengaja merubah tatanan rambutku. Aku mengikat dua rambutku keatas tinggi - tinggi (maksudnya kepang dua), mulai hari ini juga aku akn berdiet mati - matian, juga mulai menggunakan farfum yang sesuai, maksudnya berbau wajar. Jangan lupakan juga, pakaian ku hari ini tidak polos sperti biasa, hari ini aku menambahkan aksesoris loh.

"berjuang untuk menjadi cantik, akan kubuat kyu melirikku dan meninggalkan yoeja itu"

.

.

Saat di kelas

"bummie,, kasih liat PR dong"

"dasar pemalas, huh.. Gimana kalu liat PR pacarmu saja kyu"

Aku ingin mencoba keliatan kesal terhadap hal - hal yang biasa akan langsung aku bilang oke.

"jangan bilang gitu dong bummie, kalau soal kerjaan yang begini ini tuh, Cuma bummie yang paling bisa"

Goda kyu sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya

"ia deh,,kalau dia bilang begitu gimana coba. Belum lagi matanya itu loh. Mana bisa aku tolak"

Pokoknya harus dan harus terus berjuang, aku mau mengalah dari yeoja itu. Tapi mananya siapa ya, kyu tidak pernah memperkenalkannya padaku. Masa ia aku bersaing dengan yeoja yang bahkan namanya pun aku tidak tahu.

.

.

Hari demi hari kulewati dengan berbagai perubahan yang terus kuusahakan agar aku menjadi cantik, semuanya ia semunya kulakukan hanya untuk menarikknya, membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun memandangku sebagai yeoja. Lebih dari sekedar sahabatnya. Sekarang aku telah berani memakai sepatu dengan hak yang lumayan, memakai lip gloss agar terlihat manis, memberi sedikit poni agar terlihat imut, memakai pakaian modis dan saat libur melakukan berbagai perawatan. Semuanya demimu kyu, kumohon hargai ini semua. Lihatlah aku sekarang sebagai yeoja. Kalau itu sedikit - sedikit diterapkan, akan memberi rasa cantik.

Memang terasa berlebihan, sebenarnya aku tidak ikhlas melepas semua pakaian ku itu, tapi apa boleh buat gaya ku serta pakainku dulu sama seperti namja. Sekarang aku berusaha menjadi yeoja yang cantik, mianhae baju - bajuku aku lebih menyukai kyu.

"lama - lama aku kelihatan norak ya begini, nanti bisa ditegir guru nih" aku memandangi diriku sendiri didepan kaca

"bummie.."

Sepertinya ada yang memanggil, suara itu. Itu suara kyu, dia ada dibawah. Lansung saja aku melihat ke luar melalui jendela kamarku yang langsung dapat melihat ke depan rumahku.

"yup kyu…ada apa?"

"kita main yuk bummie, aku ada ditaman sebelah sana. Datang ya"

"ha..baik lah tunggu aku disana kyu"

Kuputuskan untuk tetep keluar, padahal aku sudah mati - matian memutihkan kulitku lagi. Aku sudah membujuk eomma untuk menemui dokter kulit, bisa gagal ini. Tapi demimu kyu, apapun mampu kulakukan. Untuk menemuinya aku akan memakai pakain tertutup, tidak mau ambil resiko juga. Bisa - bisa eomma marah, aku sudah setengah jalan untuk putih dan karena ini aku bisa hitam lagi. Oh tidak - tidak aku tidak ingin mati sekarang"

Saat kutiba ditaman, tempatku berjanji menemui kyu, kulihat dia begitu antusias bermain basket dengan teman - teman yang biasa kami aja bertanding. Hingga ia memanggilku dan berkata

"kita mau main basket, kenapa kau pake hak tinggi. Dan sebenarnya tujuan ku mengajakkmu kan…"

"apa tujunnya, bukannya kau ingin mengajakkku bermain ne?"

"dasar babo, aku itu ingin melihat wajahmu tau. Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja kata - kataku barusan. Mana mungkin aku merindukannmu, setiap hari kita selalu bertemu. Ayo lepaskan saja sepatumu itu. Kau mana bisa bergerak dengan sepatu itu, kau mau tim kita kalah he?. Kajja"

Sesaat aku tertegun dengan pernyataanya. Mengapa dia berkata begitu. Apa sekarang dia sudah melihatku sebagai yeoja?. Atau memang dia bercanda, yah kurasa memang begitu adanya. Dia memang sulit untuk kuterka. Seja saat pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Terpukau dengan wajahnya, dengan senyumnya bahkan dengan kenakalannya.

Aku teringat, sudah hampir 5 tahun aku mengenalnya, sosoknya yang kukenal tidak bayak berubah. Masih tetep sama seperti Khuhyun yang kukenal dulu. Kyuku adalah seseorang yang punya kemauan dan keuletan yang tidak mungkin aku katakan biasa. Pernah sewaktu kami smp dia sedang sakit, tangganya diperban. Semua itu salahnya, sudah kukatakan anak ini memang nakal. Tapi dia tetap nekat menantangku bermain basket. Sepanjang permainan ia selalu meringis sakit dengan keadaan tangannya. Tapi dia tetap berusaha, aku sungguh tidak tega dengan keadaanya. Hingga akhirnya dia yang menang, ini bukan ku sengaja. Hanya saja aku tidak dapat fokus pada permainannya. Yang kulihat adalah apakah dia tetap baik - baik saja. Hingga ia marah padaku, berteriak "kau sengaja ya mengalah dariku, aku tidak sakit bummie, aku baik - baik saja. Jadi jangan berusaha menjagaku. Seharusnya aku yang menjagamu. Aku yang memperhatikanmu."

.

.

"Bummie ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Akhir - akhir ini hubunganku dengan hae tidak baik. Aku sungguh bingung dengan ini. Beremu dengannya dulu membuatku bahagia tidak terkira. Yapi sekarang entah mengapa aku lebih bahagia bersamamu, ada didekat sahabatku ini. Orang paling perhatian yang pernah ku miliki. Aku harus bagaimana Bummie, apa aku harus putus dengaannya"

Sebenarnya in kesempatan baik untukku, menjatuhkan pacarnya didepannya. Aku bisa saja mengatakan kalau pacarnya itu tidak perhatian, tidak perduli padanya, tapi saat ini aku memilih diam. Tidak berpendapat apapun dan hnaya mendengarnya berbicara.

"hei Kibum. Kau ini, mengapa kau melamun. Aku disini, siapa lagi yang kau fikirkan. Besok kita berjumpa lagi ya, entah mengapa aku begitu merindukan saat - saat kita bersama tanpa sipapun yang menganggu, tanpa status apapun"

"hmm..baiklah Kyu, apapun maumu mari kita lakukan"

Setiap hari bertemu, sunggh ini menyiksaku. Selau bermain dan berbagi perasaan bersama. Ini semu menambah perasaanku padanya. Aku juga bimbang pada perasaannya. Selalu saja ia menuntutku untuk ada didekatnya. Diakan punya pacar, untuk apa memintaku bersamanya. Aku tidak kuat menahan semua ini padanya

.

.

"Kyu, hari ini kita mau kemana? "

"kau ini, mengapa selalu yang kumau, hari ini aku yang akan mengikutimu Bummie, sekarang maumu juga penting untukku"

Aku mulai memiliki sebuah keyakinan, dia juga menyukaiku. Hingga suara itu muncul, mematahkan harapanku lagi. Kali lebih menyakitkan, saat aku mulai merasa dia membalas perasaanku.

"CHO KYUHYUN, kau menghianatiku. Selama ini kau selau menolak bertemu denganku apa karna ini. Kau mencintai sahabatmu itu. Ia kan kyu. Aku kecewa padamu., kau memulai hubungan yang baru bahkan sebelum kita berpisah. Sebaiknya aku meninggalkan kalian. Mianhae aku merusak pertemuan kalian"

"Hae..tunggu aku, kau salah mengeri semua ini. Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya"

"benar Hae, yang dikatakan Kyu itu memang kenyataan. Kau salah paham. Komunikasi, yah itu penyebabnya. Kalian berdua mungkin terlalu saling mencintai. Bahkan berbicara berdua pun kalian tidak bisa. Itu mungkin kareana perasaan kalian terlau terpaut luar biasa. Dan sebagai pacarnya Kyu kau juga harus lebih bisa memanhaminya Hae. Dia ini anak yang aneh, sabarlah dalam menghadapinya ne. Sebaiknya aku yang pergi, agar kalian berdua bisa bicara baik - baik."

Ternyata aku tak sanggup. Menghancurkan cerita yan gtelah mereka berdua bangun. Untuk menjadi cantik, haru srela mendoakan seseorang yang dicinta untuk dapat bahagi dengan pilihannya. Untuk menadi cantik juga harus punya hati yang lebih cantik.

.

.

"hei Bummie, kau dikelas mana? "

"Kyu… haha, kali ini kita tidak sekelas lagi Kyu. Kau harus berusaha tanpa aku ne, kan disana ada pacarmu. Dia pasti membantumu"

"kau, lagi - lagi bertambah cantik ya, kau sungguh bodoh. Duku memperbaikinya, saat kau bisa masuk kedalamnya, padahal yang dibutuhkan sebenarnya adalah keberanianmu untuk mencobanya. Kau melewatkannya, memberikan kesepatamu pada orang lain Bummie"

"sudahlah, itu semua sudah berlalu, apa pun keadannya. Kau dan aku selamanya saling memiliki. Selamanya sahabat. Dan tidak akan ada yang mampu menghalangi ataupun menggantikannya"

.

.

Dalam kata 'putus cinta' juga terdapa kata 'cinta' kan. Cinta juga yang membuat seorang perempuan menjadi cantik dan semaikin cantik. Menjadi cantik itu bisa dikatakan penghargaan atas cinta yang diperjuangkannya. Dan ingat kelak ' cinta ' selanjutnya akan tiba juga. Menjadikan para pecintanya semakin dan semakin cantik dalam cintanya.

FIN

Hehehe ini dia ceritanya yang full. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Aku mempertahankan KYU dan KIBUM serta menambahkan DONGHAE disini karena aku merasa cocok aja. Mengapa bukan SUNGMIN?

Sekali – kali tidak apa kan Kyu aku pisah dari Sungmin, Paia KYUMIN kan udah rame. Hehehe

Maaf mengecewakan ne.

Sepanjang perjalanan membuat ff gaje ini terimasih ya buat

**Eraryyeong, STAR18058**

**Myeolchikyu, Oh Hyusung**

**Kyulopelope, Kyubuncute**

**Mira12, dan ChoKyuhyun**

Mianhae jika aku tidak dapat memenuhi permintaan kalian semua ne. jika masih ada yang mau membaca, mohon bantuannya untuk review ya. Sebagai perbaikan. Omelan juga boleh kok. Besok – besok aku buat ff dengan permintaan kalian deh. Siapa pairnya dan gimana jalan cerinya juga aku serahin dikalian. Aku Cuma bakal ngembangin ceritanya aja kok.

Akhir kata

Gomawo..


End file.
